The Mob
by Physie Petrova
Summary: See full summary inside: Damon and Klaus are the most popular guys in school both of their dads (Giuseppe and Mikael) are mob bosses who are working together. Elena is now the most popular and newest mob boss and is pretending to be the quiet new girl to get revenge. Why? Because Giuseppe and Mikael are the reason her dad is in jail. See full summary inside.


**The Mob.**  
**Summary: Damon and Klaus are the most popular guys in school both of their dads (Giuseppe and Mikael) are mob bosses who are working together. Elena is now the most popular and newest mob boss and**** is pretending to be the quiet new girl to get revenge. Why? Because Giuseppe and Mikael are the reason her dad is in jail. However people who she thinks backstabbed her dad might not be the one to blame. Read to find out what really happened. **

Watch out because this story has a lot if twists and turns. So if you confused about something review or inbox me and I will answer you and also put it on my story just in case anyone else is confused.

Damon, Klaus, Tyler, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt: 17  
Jeremy, Anna: 16

* * *

**Elena's POV**

My name is Elena Gilbert-Petrova I'm 18 years old and live in Mystic Falls. Even though I was born in New York. I grew up here until my father Grayson Gilbert was accused of crimes he didn't commit, so we had to move however, the police caught onto him and put in prison. After that me, my step mom and half-brother Jeremy who is 16 now, changed our names and moved back to New York. My fake name is Nikolina Konstantinova Gilbert. I always wondered about my last name, Gilbert-Petrova. I know my dad had me with another woman while she was 16 years old, I know her name was Isobel Fleming-Petrova. After a couple of days in hospital with me she decided she couldn't help raise me with Grayson. Two years later my dad got with his friend Miranda Sommers and knocked her up, they both had my half-brother Jeremy. When a few months ago we moved to mystic falls. It's and ok town but kind of quiet, since I'm used to the city I am known around town as being quiet and polite and have hardly any friends because of my fake self. But at least I have made some friends so I'm not alone.

My dad was the biggest, well known mobster in America. Then when, I was about 10 years old. Giuseppe Salvatore and Mikael Mikaelson blamed him for crimes they committed, they were supposed to be his friend but they betrayed him, used him as an escape goat. Why? Because my dad, Grayson was feared but also respected, every Sunday he would put on a meal or BBQ for everyone, anyone could come into the mansion and eat and drink, even strangers off the street. Everyone to do with the crime business looked up to him, wanted to be like him, respected him but, wouldn't want to cross him. Anyone, who wasn't in the crime business looked up at him because he was also a doctor, who had his own hospital, and did events to raise money for charities.

There are two reasons why I moved to Mystic Falls was because one Miranda has friends and family here. But the second and main reason is because Giuseppe Salvatore and Mikael Mikaelson live here. They are the two most famous mob lords, mobsters, mafia whatever you want to call them live here, and I want revenge. Why? Because those two are the reason why my fathers in prison, they blamed him for crimes they committed, they were supposed to be his friend but they betrayed him, used him as an escape goat. So I hated a plan, I got in touch with the most famous and feared mob bosses that are my dad's friends there's; Leon Serpenti from Italy, Carlos Lopez from Rio de Janeiro and Spain, Marcel Gerard from New Orland's, Nadia Petrova from Czech, Anito Yun from Japan and Haley Marshall from Australia. They believe my dad Grayson was framed and are on my side.

It was a few months ago we moved to mystic falls. It's awful I have to keep quiet so I'm known as the quiet girl. But I have made some friends so I'm not alone. Such as Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes, they are my best friends so far, I do have more friends. To be honest I find it easy to make friends but with this fake appearance I got, it's not. I wear fake glasses, and cardigans and jeans. It's not my style but I want to keep a low profile especially because of the Salvatore's and Mikaelson's. Damon and Stefan Salvatore and Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah Mikaelson, basically run the school. If I acted like I normally do, I would be popular. I got to be honest there are some downfalls, such as Damon and Klaus tormenting me a little but I let it just roll off my back. Obviously when I get home I change clothes and put different makeup on and hang out with my gang friends.

Which are also my own mob, which the people in it nobody would suspect. There's Joshua Rosza, Davina, Luke and Liv Parker (twins), Anna Zhu, Lorenzo (Enzo) Malarkey, Jesse Sampson and Aaron Whitmore. _(A/N: there's more but I will name them later in the fan fiction)._


End file.
